N Italy x Reader: The Curl
by angelofpasta
Summary: You have fallen in love with your best friend, Feliciano Vargas, but you don't think he feels the same way. Then you accidently touch his curl and something happens that you will never forget. Reader Insert, N. Italy x Reader, LEMON.


_**Warning: LEMON, Reader Insert**_

_**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Hetalia.**_

_**Summary: You have fallen in love with your best friend, Feliciano Vargas, but you don't think he feels the same way. Then you accidently touch his curl and something happens that you will never forget. Reader Insert, N. Italy x Reader, LEMON.**_

_**Hello everyone! This is my first reader insert and my first lemon so please let me know what you think and if I should write others. Enjoy!**_

You looked in the mirror on your bedroom wall, lightly applying some make-up and fixing you (h/1) (h/c) hair. Walking over to the dresser you changed into your favorite jeans and a flattering (f/c) shirt. You were very excited because you were going over your best friend Feliciano's house today. He was absolutely adorable and you've had the biggest crush on him for the longest time. The problem was that he has always been so oblivious and was probably the only person who didn't know you liked him as more than a friend. You would confess your love for him but he flirted with every girl other than you so you assumed he wasn't interested. Besides, if you told him and he didn't like you it would ruin your friendship. You were just happy that you were going to see him today.

Once you finished getting ready you walked to Feli's house. It wasn't far and you quickly arrived, walking up to his front door and knocking. Feli answered it with a smile. He was wearing jeans and black T-shirt.

"_! It's so good to see you! Come in." If you weren't so use to his adorable accent you might have died right there from his overwhelming adorableness. You walked into his house. It was practically a second home to you. His home was so warm and inviting, it had a special charm that you loved.

"Mmm, what smells so good?" You ask, knowing fully well that he was cooking something spectacular. Feli always seemed to be cooking something. It didn't matter what it was, if it was cooked by him it must be amazing.

"Pasta! Would you like to stay for dinner?" You didn't even need to think.

"Of course! I never pass up a chance to taste what you cook."

"Ve~Molto Bene!"

You went into the kitchen and sat on the counter as he worked his magic. He was an amazing cook but was also very messy so after a while you got up and started cleaning up after him, figuring later you would have more time to hang out if he didn't have to clean up after dinner. You joked back and forth as he cooked and you cleaned. You loved just hanging out with him alone and couldn't wait to taste the food he was cooking.

When he was finally done you went to freshen up in the bathroom as he set the table. When you came out you saw he had set the table for two and put a fresh cut rose in a vase in the center of the table. If you weren't just friends this could be misconstrued as a romantic dinner for two. As you sat down you reined your thoughts in, you didn't want to say something stupid or let something slip because you were daydreaming.

Feli served the pasta with a fresh tomato sauce. It was delish; you enjoyed every bite of it. That was followed by several other very Italian courses, each as good, if not better, than the last. You were full and happy, eating the best meal that you had in a while.

"My goodness Feli, that was amazing. You need to teach me how to cook!"

He chuckled, "_, you're a great cook."

You smiled at the compliment, "Nowhere near as good as you!"

"Would you like to stay and watch a movie or something?"

You had to use your full restraint to keep yourself from jumping for joy. "That would be nice," you said, blushing a little. You helped clean up the last few plates quickly and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

Feliciano finished up and began walking into the living room. He kept trying to distract himself from how pretty you were: how nice your (h/c) hair looked, how your beautiful (e/c) eye sparkled. He was walking into the living room while thinking this.

"Hey _, what mov-" Suddenly he tripped and went flying, hitting his head on the coffee table with a yelp. You jumped up, running over to him.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok?" You asked in alarm.

He slowly sat up, groaning. He was disoriented but once he realized what happened he was he couldn't stop blushing. "My head…ow." He fought away tears, he refused to cry in front of you over a little bump on the head.

You scooted over to him, "Let me see, where does it hurt?" His blush deepened at your close proximity but you didn't notice. He pointed to a spot on his head. You touched it gingerly and he flinched.

"Let me get you some ice," you said, running into the kitchen. You returned to the living room, helping him on the couch. You sat down and somehow his head wound up resting in your lap as you put ice on his head. It was your turn to blush. You turned the television on and you two watched as you iced his head.

"I think I'm ok to take off the ice now. The cold is starting to bother me," He said. You took the ice off his head and put it on the side table. His head remained in your lap and you started to stroke his hair. The first time you touched his curl he gasped a little but you thought you just touched the spot where he hit his head so you continued stroking, avoiding that area. As you stroked his hair you kept hitting the curl, every time you did so he blushed and his pants got increasingly tight, which you couldn't see. You did notice his squirming though.

You loved his curl, you thought it was so adorable. He never let you go near it before so given the opportunity started to play with it, you just couldn't help yourself. You started twirling it around your finger and rubbing it, it took all of Feli's strength to not start to moan in pleasure.

Suddenly he reached his breaking point. He abruptly sat up and turned to you. His amber eyes met your sparkling (e/c) eyes. You barely registered the longing in his eyes when suddenly his lips were on yours. You were so shocked that you didn't respond for a few moments but you slowly melted into the kiss. You realized the effect the curl had on him and you liked it.

You brought one hand up and toyed with his curl as you continued to kiss. He responded by turning you around so you were lying flat on your back and he was on top of you. You gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and explore your mouth with his tongue.

As you rubbed his curl once more he moaned and snaked a hand under your shirt. Before you know what was happening your shirt was off and he was gazing at you lovingly, "Ti amo bella." He reached behind you to unclasp your favorite (f/c) bra. You lifted yourself to help him and pulled his shirt off, running your hands over his surprisingly toned body.

Feliciano began massaging your breasts and teasing your nipples. They grew hard and sensitive. He lowered himself to your left breast and rolled his tongue around your nipple. He then bit down lightly on it, causing your back to arch a little as you grew a little wetter then you already were. He repeated the process on your right breast.

Feliciano began trailing kisses and nips down your stomach, reaching the hem of your jeans. He looked up, asking permission with his gaze. You answered by reaching over and rubbing his curl between your fingers. He smiled hungrily and undid the button on your jeans, proceeding my unzipping your pants with his teeth. You helped him pull off your jeans and they got tossed aside like the shirts and the bra. He suddenly got a thought and stood up, picking you up, carrying you bridal style to his bedroom and laying you down on his more comfortable king sized bed.

He took off his pants while he was up and then got on the bed. He pulled you matching (f/c) panties down and tossed them aside. Then he smirked, touching you everywhere but there. You groaned in frustration and used his curl to motivate him to stop teasing you. He finally stuck one finger in, feeling how tight you were. He worked two and then three fingers in, slowly moving them in and out. You moaned and whimpered. You suddenly felt his tongue on you clit, moving in slow circles and building you up. He could feel you were getting closer and closer to the edge so he began moving his fingers and tongue faster and faster.

"F-Feli I'm… I'm gonna" All of a sudden your whole body began pulsing. Your back arched and you moaned loudly. You were in a total euphoria and he kept going, prolonging your climax. When you finally came down off the high your breath was short and jagged.

Feli sat up and once your breathing returned to normal you eyed the tent in his boxers with a smile. You crawled over to him and pulled off his boxers revealing him. You grasped it and stroked. You teased the head with your tongue before taking as much as you could in your mouth. Feli panted and groaned as you deep throated him, bringing him closer and closer until he came into your mouth.

You went back to lying down on the bed and he lied on top of you. You played with his curl and he gazed into your eyes, "Are you ready for this?" You smiled and nodded. He plunged into you, slowly at first but soon he began picked up speed. You moaned loudly, massaging your clit while he repeatedly hit the right spot.

You moaned even louder as he picked up speed. "I'm close," you told him.

He groaned, "Yell my name, bella."

He hit your spot and you climaxed again yelling, "FELI!" You tightened around him, causing him to cum right after you.

You caught your breath together and then curled up in each other's arms. His amber eyes met your (e/c) eyes again and he smiled.

"Ti amo _."

"Ti amo Feli." And you fell asleep cuddling with each other.

The next morning you woke up in the arms not only your best friend, but also your love. Feli woke up and smiled at you, "Hey _ I never did ask you, will you be my girlfriend?"

You smiled back, "Of course, I love you."

"I love you too," he yawned, "but let's go back to sleep."

You eyed his curl with a devilish smirk, "I don't think so." Finding out about his curl was the best thing that ever happened to you and you never forgot it.

_**And they all lived happily ever after: THE END. Wow… I just read this over and… I wrote this? Well what do you think, should I write other reader inserts or lemons? If so, with who? I hope I hear from you to let me know what you think.**_

_**Update: So I am starting to work on another next lemon reader insert and I'd like to know what everyone would like to read. The next one might be Punk!England (does that sound good?). After that I might write a Bad Touch Trio or America fic. However, if anyone has anything they would like to read let me know. Oh, and I was considering adding to the N. Italy fic. It was suppose to be a oneshot but I could continue it. Please let me know what you think!**_


End file.
